Korean Skill:Verbs 1
'''Verbs 1 '''is the 7th skill (assuming read left to right) in the Korean language course. It has 7 lessons. Grammar tips and notes Here we will learn to form verbs in the "Declarative" mood using the 합쇼체 (hab-syo-che) speech level. To keep it simple: You will learn that in 합쇼체 (hab-syo-che) all verbs end with -ㅂ니다 (b-ni-da)/-습니다 (seub-ni-da). I will write all the verbs in the infinitive (dictionary) form - ending in 다 - so that you can find them easily in an online dictionary. Lessons Lesson 1 *도서관 (do-seo-gwan) = Library *넘어지다 (neom-eo-ji-da) = To fall down *앉다 (anj-da) = To sit *서다 (seo-da) = To stand *웃다 (us-da) = To laugh *생각하다 (saeng-gan-ha-da) = To think *같이 (gat-i) = Together/With **More often used in speech than in writing. **Pronounced "가치" (ga-chi) *함께 (ham-kke) = Together/With **More often used in writing than in speech. *에서 (e-seo) = In/At - (Where an action takes place) *에 (e) - In/At = (Where something static is happening) Lesson 2 *섬 (sam) = Island *까지 (kka-ji) = To (Up to - Implies some sort of boundary/limit) *으로 (eu-ro) (After a consonant except ㄹ) - To/Toward - (Implies direction) *로 (ro) (After a vowel or ㄹ) = To/Toward - (Implies direction) *에서 (e-seo) = From *가다 (ga-da) = To go *수영하다 (so-yong-ha-da) = To swim *오다 (o-da) = To come *뛰다 (kkwi-da) = To jump/To run *달리다 (dal-li-da) = To run *걷다 (geod-da) = To walk Lesson 3 *으로/로 (eu-lo/lo) = With/By means of (e.g. 연필로 - With a pencil). *읽다 (ig-da) = To read *마시다 (ma-si-da) = To drink *먹다 (meog-da) = To eat *물 (mul) = Water *손 (son) = Hand *쓰다 (sseu-da) = To write **Used when you need to use your brain, or to write something that requires creativity. It also has to do with calligraphy. *적다 (jeog-da) = To write **Used when writing something where you don't need to use your brain to write it down *을 (eul) - Object marker - (After a consonant e.g. 책을) *를 - Object marker - (After a vowel e.g. 남자를) Lesson 4 *영어 (yeong-eo) = English (language) *으로/로 (eu-lo/lo) = In (e.g. used as a way to say 한국어로 대화합니다 - "Have a conversation in Korean"). *를 (leul) = Object marker **Introduced as a way to say "speak Korean" for example, e.g. 저는 한국어를 합니다 - I speak Korean. *조금 (jo-geum) = A little/A little of/A bit of *말하다 (mal-ha-da) = To talk/To speakhttps://forum.duolingo.com/comment/24396330 *이야기하다 (i-ya-ga-ha-da) = To talk/To speak **이야기 means "story", so 이야기하다 is more like "to tell" *대화하다 (dae-hwa-ha-da) = To talk/To converse/To have a conversation **대화 means "conversation" or "dialogue", so 대화하다 means "to converse" *하다 (ha-da) = To speak (More generally, "to do") *잘하다 (jal-ha-da) = To speak well (More generally, "to do well") Lesson 5 *에게서 (e-ge-seo) = From **For indirect objects, not locations, e.g. 여자에게서 - From a woman - A man receives a present from a woman. *에게 (e-ge) = To **For indirect objects, not locations, e.g. 개에게 - To a dog - The friend teaches English to the dog. *편지 (pyeon-ji) = Letter (as in a letter you send someone, not the letters of the alphabet) *선물 (seon-mul) = Present/Gift *보내다 (bo-nae-da) = To send *가르치다 (ga-leu-chi-da) = To teach *받다 (bad-da) = To get/To receive *주다 (ju-da) = To give Lesson 6 *노래 (no-lae) = Song **노래를 하다 (no-lae-leul ha-da) = To sing **노래하다 (no-lae-ha-da) = To sing *춤 (chum) = Dance **춤추다 (chum-chu-da) = To dance **춤을 추다 (chum-eul chu-da) = To dance *잠 (jam) = Sleep/Slumber **잠자다 (jam-ja-da) = To sleep **잠을 자다 (jam-eul ja-da) = To sleep *꿈 (kkum) = Dream **꿈꾸다 (kkum-kku-da) = To dream **꿈을 꾸다 (kkum-eul kku-da) = To dream Lesson 7 *안 (an) = Not/Do not/Does not *~지 않다 (~ji anh-da) = Not/Do not/Does not *잡다 (jab-da) = To catch **잡습니다 (jab-seub-ni-da) = Catches **잡지 않습니다 (jab-ji anh-seub-ni-da) = Does not catch *배우다 (bae-u-da) = To learn **배웁니다 (bae-ub-ni-da) = Learns **안 배웁니다 (an bae-ub-ni-da) = Does not learn *운동하다 (un-dong-ha-da) = To exercise/To work out **운동합니다 (un-dong-hab-ni-da) = Exercises/Works out **운동을 합니다 (un-dong-eul hab-ni-da) = Exercise/Work out *던지다 (deong-ji-da) = To throw **던집니다 (deon-jib-ni-da) = Throws **던지지 않습니다 (deon-ji-ji anh-seub-ni-da) = Does not throw *공부하다 (gong-bu-ha-da) = To study **공부합니다 (gong-bu-hab-ni-da) = Studies **공부하지 않습니다 (gong-bu-ha-ji anh-seub-ni-da) = Does not study References